


Indirect kiss

by ToxicPineapple



Series: Femslash February 2021 [9]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Banter, Bickering, Candy, Crushes, Developing Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Flirting, Fluff, Implied Crush, It could be Pre-Despair too though, The Inherent Homoeroticism Of Sharing A Lollipop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29152044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicPineapple/pseuds/ToxicPineapple
Summary: “Well, Hiyoko-chan can’t have it!” Ibuki shakes her head quickly. “Ibuki has been making eyes at this lollipop aaaaall day. She wrote the chorus to a song about it in class! Ibuki thinks she’s gonna call the song, I Really Want To Eat This Delicious Lemon Flavoured Lollipop, But Teruteru-Chan Will Get Mad At Me If I Spoil My Appetite! It’s gonna be a real banger, Hiyoko-chan shou--”“Don’t care, didn’t ask,” Hiyoko rolls her eyes, which is pretty par for the course, as far as Hiyoko is concerned. Ibuki can’t help grinning slightly. Hiyoko likes Ibuki’s music, in a way that none of their other classmates do. It’s part of the reason why Ibuki is allowing Hiyoko to dangle over her shoulder like a fucking goblin while attempting to get her little grubby hands on Ibuki’s candy. “Besides, that lollipop clearly isn’t lemon flavoured! It’s red!”“Huh? It’s totally lemon flavoured!” It’s totally cherry flavoured.---Ibuki has a lollipop, Hiyoko tries to steal it.---Femslash February day nine: Candy
Relationships: Mioda Ibuki/Saionji Hiyoko
Series: Femslash February 2021 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137446
Comments: 15
Kudos: 16





	Indirect kiss

**Author's Note:**

> written for day nine of femslash february! the prompt i used was "candy" and you can find a complete list of prompts on my page

Ibuki’s just managed to get her lollipop open and stick the candy in the general direction of her mouth when a head pops over her shoulder, a blonde pigtail flopping into her face. Ibuki scrunches up her expression and leans away, sticking her arm out in the opposite direction and lifting her chin so she can see the culprit (as if she didn’t know).

Predictably, Hiyoko is leaning over Ibuki’s shoulder, her orange eyes wide and sparkly, a goofy grin on her face. Ibuki tries to maintain an annoyed look-- it’s usually easier, as far as Hiyoko is concerned-- but it’s hard with the other girl making  _ that  _ kind of facial expression. Ibuki settles for a pout. holding up her lollipop so that Hiyoko won’t be able to eat that.

“Hiyoko-chan could’ve choked Ibuki!” Ibuki huffs, puffing out her cheeks. “And Ibuki really doesn’t want to choke to death on sugar, you know! That’s one of the least sexy ways of dying. Like, take erotic asphyxiation and remove the erotic part! That’s what it’s like.”

“You mean just regular asphyxiation?” Hiyoko asks, frowning, before she sticks out her tongue. “Gross, ‘buki! Don’t talk to me about your kinks, I’m just here for your sugar!”

“Well, Hiyoko-chan can’t have it!” Ibuki shakes her head quickly. “Ibuki has been making eyes at this lollipop  _ aaaaall  _ day. She wrote the chorus to a song about it in class! Ibuki thinks she’s gonna call the song,  _ I Really Want To Eat This Delicious Lemon Flavoured Lollipop, But Teruteru-Chan Will Get Mad At Me If I Spoil My Appetite!  _ It’s gonna be a real banger, Hiyoko-chan shou--”

“Don’t care, didn’t ask,” Hiyoko rolls her eyes, which is pretty par for the course, as far as Hiyoko is concerned. Ibuki can’t help grinning slightly. Hiyoko  _ likes  _ Ibuki’s music, in a way that none of their other classmates do. It’s part of the reason why Ibuki is allowing Hiyoko to dangle over her shoulder like a fucking goblin while attempting to get her little grubby hands on Ibuki’s candy. “Besides, that lollipop clearly isn’t lemon flavoured! It’s red!”

“Huh? It’s totally lemon flavoured!” It’s totally cherry flavoured. “Is Hiyoko-chan colourblind, or something? Maybe she needs to get her eyes checked! Or watch one of those videos where they show you different lineups of colours and you count how many you can see! I bet Hiyoko-chan will get a failing grade!”

“Ibuki, don’t be mean!” Hiyoko cries, in what Ibuki is sure is mock indignation. Ibuki watches, her eyebrows raised, as Hiyoko’s eyes well with tears. Her expression returns to normal after a moment. “Awwww, I was sure that  _ that  _ was gonna get you to give me the lollipop.”

“Not a chance!” Ibuki insists, at once. “Besides, it’s lemon! Hiyoko-chan hates lemon!”

“It’s not lemon!” Hiyoko protests. “You’re just  _ saying  _ that so you don’t have to give it to me! You’re just being selfish!”

“Ibuki isn’t being selfish!” Ibuki gasps. “It’s  _ Ibuki’s  _ lollipop!”

“Sharing is caring!”

“Well, maybe Ibuki  _ doesn’t  _ care!”

“No, Ibuki defini-- augh, your stupid speech patterns are wearing off on me! Quit it!” Hiyoko huffs, shaking Ibuki’s arm slightly. That gets a laugh out of Ibuki, and she relaxes her arm just long enough for it to be a mistake; she watches as Hiyoko darts forward to snatch the lollipop right out of her hand, sticking it into her mouth.

“Hey!” Ibuki cries. “Thief! Scoundrel! Thief! Ibuki is gonna write a song about Hiyoko-chan called  _ Don’t Trust Blonde Brats With Their Hair Up, They’ll Totally Steal From you! _ How’s that feel?”

Hiyoko stops for just a moment, pulling the lollipop out of her mouth and looking at Ibuki with wide eyes. “You’re gonna write a song about me?”

“I--” Ibuki stops mid-sentence, frowning. She’d been expecting more banter. “Well… yeah! Ibuki likes Hiyoko-chan, so she’ll probably write music about her anyways… but the first song isn’t gonna be flattering! Not a bit!”

“Yeah, probably not,” Hiyoko says. She seems calmer, though, her expression relaxed, hard to read. She seems so distracted that Ibuki doesn’t even think to snatch the candy from her slackened grip; she’s too busy trying to decipher the look on her face.

Then Hiyoko beams, putting the lollipop stick back into Ibuki’s hand and bouncing away.

“Man, you’re such a simp! I stole your candy and you’re gonna write me a love ballad? I bet you watch romantic comedies until four in the morning just to feel loved!” Hiyoko cackles a little.

“Ibuki is  _ not  _ a simp!” Ibuki protests, sitting herself up more. “And don’t just give  _ back  _ the lollipop, Ibuki doesn’t want it now that it has your spit on it!”

“Huh? I thought you’d be excited about the indirect kiss?” Hiyoko tilts her head to the side.

Ibuki blinks. “I--”

Hiyoko giggles. “Gotcha good! Seeya later, simp!” And with that, she turns and darts away, slipping out the door of the cafeteria and into the hall. Ibuki considers giving chase, but decides to just stay put, dubiously eyeing the lollipop for a moment before she sighs and puts it into her mouth.

…She was probably just imagining things, but Ibuki could’ve sworn that she saw a hint of red on Hiyoko’s cheeks before she ran away.

Maybe it was from the candy.

**Author's Note:**

> i literally haven't written ibuki in so long what the fuck is this


End file.
